Whole again
by SketchyNotes
Summary: Look it's your daily dose of Lego feels.


The sun set right below the mountains and the sunrays filled the August evening with warmth. Almost not a single cloud on the entire sky as far as her eyes could see. The city was filled with light and music, like it always was. People were laughing and singing, which was expected. The evening seemed perfect.

The grass slowly waved from the subtle wind and hit Unikittys fur as she walked up to her past home. Every step was heavy yet a small relief, every step was a step closer to her destination. Thus far she had made her way up so far that she could see the blue roof tiles and the overgrown rose bushes and sunflowers. The sight made her smile a little, and not in the usual way. It made her smile warmly and with heart.

She had made her way up the hill now and was standing in front of the house. A yellow house with an orange door, white fence and a bunch of memories. What could be better? It was far from what it used to be. It was overgrown with flowers and other viney plants. The windows were dirty and the white paint on the fences had almost chipped off entirely. There were sticks and branches everywhere from storms that had come and gone over the years and the roof looked like it was starting to give in. She sighed and placed her paw on the door handle. She took a deep breath. Her psyche was trying to get her to not open the door, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes as she turned the doorknob slowly.

* * *

The dust that was laying on the floor got pushed away by the small wind that the door made when it got opened. The old air that had been trapped there hit her nose strongly. "Wow" she let out with a subtle choked tone in her voice. She opened her eyes. The hallway was empty, dusty and quiet. Not even a mouse could be heard. She sighed heavily and placed her paws on the floor. She felt the dust underneath her paws as she walked inside.

Every step was heavy. Like really heavy. She felt like she would just collapse at any second. So many memories flashed before her eyes. The sounds of children laughing, cats meowing and food being made filled her ears. Sounds that she hadn't heard in so many years. She walked towards the kitchen. It was exactly like she had left it the last time she was there. Clean. But it had like 30 layers of dust on it, just like everything else in the house. She walked inside. On the walls there was pictures. Pictures of her and them. She looked at them all, but her eyes locked itself onto one picture. A big picture. She carefully took it down and looked at it.

A big family photo. Everyone was there. Emmet and Lucy with their kids Alex and Kim. Mayhem and Benny with their kids Apollo and Buzz. Batman and Watevra with their kids Adela, Philip and Dorothea. Metalbeard with his grandchild Adrian. And there she was, Unikitty. With her own kittens Minty, Oreo, Polka and Rocky. Her heart became heavy and her eyes started to become watery. She put back the picture on the wall and looked at it. A single tear fell down her cheek. "Hi.. guys…" she said quietly and smiled softly. Her ears fell back as she walked away from the kitchen towards the porch.

She could almost see the memories like hallucinations at this point. Emmet walking down the hall with a freshly made cup of coffee. Kim drawing on the walls with a crayon and Lucy trying her best to stop her. Alex walking to the garden with a new packet of flower seeds. It was almost like a movie. It was almost too much for her. She picked up the pace towards the door.

Every step was yet again making her heart heavier and heavier. She felt a sob coming up from her throat and she felt tears building up in her eyes. She bust the door open and fell onto the porch floor.

"Owe…" she complained. "Should probably thought through that much more.." she said as she stood up again. She looked out at the garden. It was overgrown and the grass was longer than her whiskers. Yet in all of the unattended garden chaos, in the middle of the backyard, there stood a tree. A big tree. She made her way towards it through the uncut savannah like grass. "Hi Plantie…", she placed a paw on the tree stem. "It's been a while…" she said with a sad yet happy voice.

* * *

She still remembered the day that they planted Plantie in the ground. It was Alexs idea. He had an eye for gardening and asked Emmet if he could plant Plantie in the ground so that it could grow into something big. Emmet did hesitate at first but eventually he gave in. She remembered that both him and Alex sat in the hot June sun and planted that little plant. And every day after that Alex would take care of it. And it had really payed off. Plantie wasn't just a small little houseplant anymore, it was a big tree with massive branches and it had a giant crown of leaves.

Unikitty took away her paw from the stem and looked at it. A big tree that her family had nurtured, she smiled warmly once again. She then proceeded to lay down by its roots with her body close to the tree.

* * *

275 years. No creature should ever live that long. Yet she had to. She was an old cat now. Her eyes were baggy, her fur was rough and coarse. She was thin and weak. It had been a good 130 years since Emmet and the others passed away. Now they had been reduced to being history figures and legendary heroes that kids and adults look up too. Even Unikitty had been turned into a legendary hero. Even tho she was the only one left who was alive. She was mostly just known for being an old wise person type of figure who would tell stories from the heroes who saved the universe. She liked seeing kids faces glow up with fascination when she would tell them stories about how they saved the universe from Lord Business.

But now she couldn't do that anymore. And she was fine with it. All she wanted was rest. And now after so many years of waiting she was finally going to get it. She had done everything in her life and now she was ready to accept something that she had seen coming for so long. She smiled at the sun. She then felt something weird. Her horn. It started to disappear. She looked up and saw small golden pieces fly off into the wind. She sighed, smiled and put her head on one of the tree roots. Finally it was time.

"Everything is awesome…" she sang quietly as the winds wooshed through the tree.

"Everything is cool when we're part of a team…". She felt her eyelids slowly fall and her heart rate become slower.

"Everything is awesome…" she looked at her front paw, the same golden glow made her fade away in the same fashion that her horn did.

"When we're living in a… dream…" and with that last sentence her eyes closed and her last breath escaped her mouth. The rest of her body faded into golden glitter. The wind picked it up and made it fly into the sky. She was free. Free at last.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly. She found herself in a white room. She looked all around her. It was just her. A bit odd but she could roll with it. Then her ears spiked right up.

"Unikitty…?" a familiar voice cut through the silence. Her head turned around. There they stood. Emmet, Lucy, Benny, Metalbeard, Batman, Mayhem and Watevra. Everyone looked so much younger and they all had halos around their heads. She couldn't wait anymore. Her face lit up with a smile and she ran right towards them. They opened up their arms and she just jumped right into a big group hug. Tears were flowing down everyone's faces. Everyone was laughing and smiling again.

Reunited at last. She was finally with the people she had missed so badly. She was finally whole again.


End file.
